Wake up
by Bat-dove
Summary: When the league was doing nothing, they stood by doing nothing. Unaware of what their friend was going through. All but one.
1. Chapter 1

When the league was doing nothing, they stood by doing nothing. Unaware of what their friend was going through. Until they awoke to his own vision.

* * *

><p>Should I die before I say goodbye, know I've been human. I know the pain. Mine just lasts a bit longer. Shorter in your eyes. But I have lived forever, and reached its end on countless occasions. I don't think I'm going to be here much longer. I've always been faster. Always been first. Why not win this race too?<p>

-.-

The Watchtower was quiet. Though that was expected with Flash's vacation and no known crisis or end of the world. A simple day. For the league and its founders.

Earth was another story as forensic scientists were doing a thorough scan of the lab area as Emergency vehicle drivers took one of their own to the hospital. No one was sure of what happened. One minute he was fine. The next minute his body was moving spastically and he fell onto the floor. Scientists there were searching for anything that could have caused it. They would find out what happened. For Wally.

He lay motionless in the vehicle as he was taken to the hospital. Reporters were already showing up. It was going to be a long day.

"Can anyone tell us what happened?" asked on reporter. The head scientist walked up.

"One of our scientists seems to have had a seizure," he said picking his words carefully. Though the reporters continued bombarding him with questions.

-.-

Upon arriving at the hospital, the EMT's ran him inside. His heart beat was slowing down. They were losing him. An oxygen mask was placed over his mouth to keep him breathing.

He was placed in a sterile white room for the doctors to work to save his life. They said simply, he had fallen into a coma. How? They didn't know. But they would do what they could to save him. A young forensic scientist of Central City. Wallace West.

-.-

"Any one here from Flash?" Shayera asked nonchalantly. One of them always got a call from Flash when he wasn't in. He had a way of annoying people even when he wasn't there. Sometimes without even talking or doing anything to them. Knowing he could in the blink of an eye could be annoying.

"No," said John, followed by a round of people saying no and a grunt from Batman that could be heard as no.

"Odd. Normally he'd call," said Shayera. Her nervousness could be seen as her feathers puffed out. John put his hand on her shoulder.

"Probably ate too much and is now sleeping it off," he joked. He would never sleep from eating _too_ much. That would be impossible. He ate enough to feed an entire third world country.

"Yeah. I'm sure he's fine," said Superman. Diana nodded her head. J'onn however seemed distant. Like he was listening to something. Or sleeping. A strange Martian habit. Or part of his lifestyle. They left going their separate ways, Superman to work, John to Oa, and Shayera to the monitors. J'onn stood still. He was listening to the faint and weak voice calling out.

…_help…please_…

J'onn knew that voice. He knew it as a happy and forgiving voice. Flash. But the voice was weak. Sick. Almost dying even.

"One to earth," he said walking into a vacant Zeta beam, "Central City."

-.-

He was hooked up to a heart monitor. An IV was pumping nutrients into his body. Water was also being sent into his blood stream. But he lay motionless. His skin grew colder. His body clammy. His breath grew weaker. He was on the last stretch.

-.-

Batman was looking through the league's medical records. He was convinced (blackmailed) by Flash and Nightwing to hold a party for the anniversary of the Justice League. He had to make sure that Alfred didn't cook anything that might kill a member of the league.

So far there were peanut allergies, milk allergies, both of which could easily be marked or warned for those with the allergies. He saw Flash's file and sighed. He told Alfred he'd go through them all (and Alfred was sometimes worse than the Joker).

He opened it up. Looking over it, he was surprised at what he was seeing. He was allergic?

-.-

J'onn listened for Flash all around Central until he came to a hospital. He transformed to look like a civilian and walked inside.

"Excuse me," he said walking up to a nurse, "I was wondering if you had seen a red haired man come in here. Wally West?"

The nurse looked at him with sad eyes.

"He hasn't come out of his coma sir," she said. His eyes widened a bit.

"May I see him?"

"Well… For a few minutes. He's in room 311. Third door on your right," she said pointing down the left hall. He walked down there quickly. He walked into the room and saw the pale and uncharacteristically still speedster. He walked over and touched his hand. It was cool with lingering death. J'onn focused on Wally's mind. Hoping to drag him out of his coma.

_Hey J'onn._

He entered Wally's mind quickly. A void of nothingness. Silence.

"_J'onn?" _

He turned around. Behind him was a pale and almost transparent Wally.

"Wally. You need to try and wake up. You are…"

"_Winning the race_," he said.

"Excuse me?"

"_I've always been faster. I always win the race. Why not this race too?"_

A small smile came to the fading spirit's face.

"We won't let you die. Doctors are trying to save you."

"_They won't find the answer. I think my last supper is what's doing me in_. _My just desert I guess,"_ he said.

"What do you mean?"

"_It's too late. I'm sure that it'll kill me soon enough. And here I thought my metabolism would've taken care of that problem."_

He let out a full grin.

"_Pretty pathetic really. Having that stupid allergy."_

-.-

Batman reread the paper. Sure enough. He was allergic to beets. Apparently he had a horrible gag reflex if he smelt them. But eating them would leave him unconscious for a good long while. And as a speedster, being out cold could kill him with out proper doctors.

-.-

"I do not understand," J'onn said. Wally sighed.

"_J'onn. It's okay. My body doesn't take this very well. I'll probably die. They don't know how to care for a speedster. And besides… Better they don't know who I am. Otherwise other members of the league could be in trouble."_

J'onn left his mind. He changed form to look like a doctor. He was aware of medical procedures on humans. And he was aware of a speedster's metabolism. He hooked up another IV onto his other arm and more water. More nutrients, the higher chance of survival. He watched as the color began to return to Wally's face. His breaths were deeper and more regular. Even his pinkie seemed to be happy as it twitched. He was going to make it.

And only a few minutes later his eyes fluttered open. Bright green eyes examined the hospital room.

"Is this what it's like being dead?" he asked.

"You are very much alive Wally," J'onn said denying his friend's thought of death. Wally smiled.

"Good. Cause my stomach is killing me," he joked.

"Just how did you get your reaction?" J'onn asked. Wally looked away.

"Group potluck. Kind of had some of everything. Guessing someone used beets."

"…How can you be so calm? You could have died," J'onn said.

"I have as much chance dying out there as I do choking on food. And besides, no one makes it out of life, alive."

"You are strange."

"Strange as they come!" he laughed. J'onn frowned. How long before the headache that is called the truth runs rampant over the Watchtower followed by an extreme case of over protectiveness? Not long.

**I is strange. I is using bad grammer. I is hoping for Review. Is you going to?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't say anything J'onn," Flash said as the Martian watched him board the Watchtower from the Zeta. He looked around the room to make sure no one heard him. Thankfully no one else was in the room, "I cannot handle anyangry heroes about… what happened."

J'onn nodded slightly. He was well aware of the effect of knowing what happened to Flash on his day off would have on other heroes. Slight mocking of his allergies and a new found protectiveness from some of the heroes for a while.

"I have not told anyone Flash," he stated. Flash smiled.

"Great. Now got any missions for me?" he asked.

"I am afraid not Flash," he said walking out of the room with Flash following.

"Aw… c'mon J'onn. I'm fine! See?" he said running in front of him.

"It is not because you were indisposed of that we do not have a mission for you Flash. We simply do not have many missions as of right now," he explained. Flash pouted.

"It's about the beets isn't it?" he asked keeping at it.

"It is not about your reaction Flash," he continued.

"Fine. But if I find out that it was the case then I'm not going to be happy," he said zipping off. J'onn inwardly sighed. It had only been yesterday that he had his incident and he already wanted a mission. J'onn knew it was to hide the fact that he was in the hospital and nearly _died_. But rules were rules, after going to the hospital a league member was not supposed to have a mission for at least two days. J'onn just hoped that no one really needed him or that if he was deployed no one found out. He could allow the Flash that much.

-.-

Flash ran into the cafeteria shoving the idea of beets and hospitals out of his mind and trying to run into his hero mind set. The mindset of a younger brother. And that would start with saying hello to his favorite alien big sister like person.

"Hey Sha-" he said before he found himself having trouble breathing. His throat felt tight, oxygen being cut off.

"Hello Flash," she said with a smile eating a forkful of something bright red. Something that made him take a slight step back. His stomach began doing flip flops. His old enemy. Beets, "How was your day off?"

Flash tried to slow his increasing his heart beat and get more air into his body.

"Fine," he squeaked. Shayera raised a brow curiously at Flash.

"Is there something wrong? Did you not eat today?" she asked. He started to laugh but ended up coughing with the gag reflex he was getting from the beets. A concerned look came to Shayera's face.

"Flash?" she asked. He looked at her through the cowl with a hurt look on his face.

"Sorry. I need to go. See yah later Shay," he said bolting out of the cafeteria. Her face darkened and her wings began to puff out. He was hiding something from her. And she was going to find out what. If it was another one of his pranks then so help him he better live up to his namesake as Fastest Man alive.

She stood up and tossed what was left of her lunch and began her search of what Flash was planning.

-.-

"Dammit. Shay is going to be pissed," he said groaned as he sat on a box in one of the storage rooms hiding and trying to think of how to respond to Shay when he saw her next. Heaven forbid he tell her that he was afraid of her lunch. That would be real bad. One, because of the mocking that was sure to follow. And two, the rumors of why she had a sudden hatred for the red veggie but only when he was around. Hey, Shay actually liked the devil veggie.

He leaned his back against the box behind him and tried to think. How to go about this…

-.-

"He's planning something," Shayera explained to John. She had run into him while looking for their scarlet clad friend.

"All because he ran from you?" he asked.

"He squeaked to. He looked nervous. He's definitely hiding something from me," she said, her feathers looking rather puffy and her face rather mad.

"Alright, I'll help you," he said to the Thegarian warrior.

"Thank you," she said as she continued on the search. Unaware that she was being watched by a league member. J'onn watched as they left and began toward Flash's hiding spot. He had to admit he was curious as to what Flash did. And if it had something to do with his little _leave_.

He made his way through the walls and straight toward Flash's hiding storage room. In the room he saw Flash just about asleep on the boxes.

"Flash," he said to the person. Flash jumped up his eyes in his mask were wide and white.

"J'onn?" he asked to the air feeling silly. J'onn appeared before Flash making him sigh, "Don't do that. You scared the heck out of me."

J'onn didn't change his expression, "Hawk girl is looking for you Flash. She believes you are planning something."

Flash moaned hitting the back of his head against the box, "Stupid beets."

J'onn raised a nonexistent brow curiously. Flash looked J'onn in the eye.

"She was eating beets and I kind of started acting weird," he explained. J'onn seemed unimpressed.

"I do not see why you hide this Flash. It would be better if we were able to help you so there is not a repeat," he said. Wally could hear _of yesterday_ linger in the air.

"You're not the one with the allergy J'onn. It's nothing big. Beets are nothing in comparison to other allergies like nuts or milk or wheat. I'll be fine. Just bad coincidence. Promise J'onn."

J'onn looked at him skeptically.

"I will not say anything. But should a problem arise I will not lie about your problem," he stated. A relieved look came to Flash's face.

"Thanks J'onn. You're the best," he said standing up with a smile.

-.-

"Has anyone seen Flash?" Wonder Woman asked. She knew he had taken the day off yesterday but she had yet to see or hear from him today. And Flash was one to always check in or just say hi on a daily basis. Yet she had heard no word from the very chatty young hero.

"I haven't," Superman said now wondering where the speedster was.

"I saw him," said a familiar voice. Shayera walked up to them with a determined look on her face, "He was in the cafeteria and then bolted. I think he's up to something."

-.-

Batman finally finished with the preparation of the party he was asked (blackmailed) to do, walk down the hall to pass J'onn and Flash.

"J'onn. Flash," he said in his usual gruff voice.

"Batman," J'onn said respectively.

"Hey Bats. What's up?" he asked childishly.

"You have an allergy," he stoically stated. Flash paled slightly.

"You god damn Bats," he sighed, "Let me guess, you heard about me going to the hospital yesterday?"

Batman raised a brow. Flash realized his mistake and groaned.

"How'd you find out?"

"Your medical file. You were in the hospital?" he questioned in what Flash liked to call, his vigilante voice.

"Uh… yeah," he said softly. Batman scowled.

"Checkup. Now," he growled making Flash wince.

"Jeez Bats I think I'm good now so thanks but no thanks," he said quickly.

"Flash. You had a reaction. And I will not have you as a liability because of your reaction. You will get a checkup now."

And with that Flash was led down the hall by Batman and J'onn to his impending doom. I mean checkup.

-.-

"And you need me to find Flash?" Question asked suspiciously to the four founders who asked, "And why would that be?"

"He's planning something. And we want to find him and find out what," Shayera declared boldly. Question however had other ideas of what was going on. Perhaps Flash held a secret. One that could very well be a key to something very important.

"Very well," he said opening his laptop and quickly typing something that only confused the founders behind him, "He's in the medical ward. He is with Batman and Martian Man hunter," he said stoically though curiosity was evident on why Flash would be there with two of the most unemotional heroes in the league. He heard the feet of the founders leave the room as he began to try and learn what happened at a distance. When Flash was in the medical ward it was better to stay away and watch rather than get involved with the inevitable over protective founders that were to come. Everyone in the league knew, nothing came good from a sick or injured Flash.

-.-

"How many times do I have to tell you? I. Am. Fine," Wally hissed. Batman didn't even so much as flinch as he looked at the heart monitor and compared it to his average readings.

"Your heart is a three beats slower than your average rating," he stated stoically. Wally rolled his eyes only to receive a hit to the head by the ever stoic Batman.

"HEY!"

"This is serious Flash," he stated.

"Sure it is Batman. Sure it is," he said sarcastically.

"Flash," J'onn said looking through his medical records as Batman asked, "This will be quick if you allow us to be."

Wally sighed. He really didn't like being without his mask getting a checkup. He felt naked. And not in the good way either.

"We don't like this anymore than you do Flash," Batman stated.

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Flash moaned as a light was directed to his eyes.

-.-

It didn't take long for the other founders to make it to the med bay. Their curiosity grew once they heard about Flash in the Med Bay. Considering how much he hated it in there and it was not easy to get him to have a checkup unless something happened recently. An uneasy feeling spread between the founders that perhaps it wasn't a prank, but something seriously wrong with their ever cheerful friend.

"Are we about done yet Bats?" they heard Flash's voice whine, "Cause I could really go for a pizza right now."

"Not much longer Flash," Batman stated coolly.

"Aw great!" he said happily.

Superman raised a brow and walked in front of the group, leading them inside the med bay.

"Superman!" Flash squeaked quickly hiding his face behind a clipboard. Despite trusting them with his life he still felt uneasy about people seeing his face on the Watchtower. Even the founders.

"Flash? Is everything alright?" he asked bluntly as the other Founders walked up toward Flash, Batman and J'onn.

"His readings are normal," J'onn said simply.

"Even after visiting the hospital yesterday," Batman grunted. Wally flinched behind the clip board. He dropped it on his lap and glared at Batman.

"Hey!" he squeaked. Shayera raised a brow.

"Hospital?" asked John in a way that made Wally flinch. He recognized the voice easily. It was the I'm-older-than-you-and-an-ex-marine-that-knows-best-for-you-and-why-didn't-you-tell-me-that-you-were-in-the-hospital? He wished Batman had not said anything.

"Bats," he whined to the older hero.

"Wally," Wonder Woman asked in a motherly tone that made Wally feel almost instantly guilty, "Why didn't you tell us that you were in the hospital? What happened?"

"Well… I… uh…. J'onn knew," he said pointing at the Martian.

"And you had asked me not to tell others about your predicament," he said simply. More questions came to the founder's minds.

"Predica-?" Superman began.

"Flash ate something that didn't agree with him," Batman explained. Though apparently not well enough with the snickering from Green Lantern.

"I thought you had an iron stomach hot shot," he joked, "Eat too much?"

Wally rolled his eyes.

"I see this is going to get worse before it gets better," he grumbled.

"Flash had an allergic reaction," Batman explained a little more clearly.

"BATS!" he cried out.

"Flash? Allergic? To what?" asked Diana. Wally's face began to turn red. He was not getting out of this one. Dammit.

"Whoa Flash. Your face is as red as a Beet. You feeling alright?" John asked. At the very mention of Beets his face began to pale. His stomach began to do flips. Batman raised a brow at the 180 in Flash at the very mention of the vegetable. A realization came to Diana. At least a partial one.

"Flash? Do you not like Beets?" she asked. He averted his eyes. John raised a brow.

"Flash?" John growled. Flash sighed.

"I'm not getting out of this am I?" he asked. The silence answered his question.

"Well I gottago!" he said zipping out of the room, or at least trying to as he ran into a wall of green lantern's light and promptly landing on his butt, "Really John?"

"What's going on Hot Shot?" he questioned.

"Flash… if something is going on you should tell us," Superman said trying to sound diplomatic.

"Flash had an allergic reaction to beets making him faint and getting him sent to the hospital," Batman stated bluntly.

-.-

"Guys, going to the cafeteria is _not_ going to kill me," Flash said trying to make his way past Shayera and John.

"Look Flash, why don't you eat with us?"

"Great! Let's go to the cafeteria," he said trying to get past them. John pushed him back and began dragging him down the hall.

"Sorry Flash."

"But Guys!" he whined, "It's taco day!"

But Shayera and John wouldn't listen. As of at that moment, Superman and Wonder Woman were removing any beets that might be in the cafeteria. Much to the confusion of many other heroes. Besides Question who had helped set up the removal of said vegetable.

**Um. Well, this is an unexpected chapter two. To those who read it… um… thank you… and please review…**


End file.
